


I Lust You

by Karrissah



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Lust, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissah/pseuds/Karrissah
Summary: After years of being turned, Mac has only had human blood a handful of times, each time sweeter than the last, but he knows that Jack's is the best. Intense hunger turns to intense lust.





	I Lust You

This is a FanFic, where not only is Mac a vampire, but he is only a few years younger than Jack.

Angus MacGyver (2016)/Jack Dalton (2016), Smut, Vampirism, Lust

  
  


The whole plane ride home Mac could feel it. The whole debrief Mac couldn’t focus long enough to understand what Matty had said. He couldn’t trust himself to drive home in this state, but it was the fastest way to get home. Mac’s hands fumbled for the right key to unlock his Jeep, the hunger was growing too intense. Mac clambered up into the driver seat, shakingly inserting the key into the ignition hoping that it would start without a problem and one of his fixes didn’t need readjusting. The whole way home he was speeding, he knew it just added to the danger but it was equally as dangerous to not get home at all.

 

Mac did, finally, make it home in one piece. He rushed inside and immediately noticed the puddle around the fridge. His whole mind went into a panic mode. He didn’t have time for this. After a week of being without his supplements, he needed it, bad. He hoped that the fridge had just gone out and his supply hadn’t gone bad yet.

 

He opened the door and instantly smelled the foul stench of rot. He had been in Brazil on a mission to take down a drug cartel and had his bag thrown off a cliff because it had contained valuable information on the Mafia boss, but it also had his supplements in it. Adrenaline had kept his hunger in check for the most part but with the mission done and his energy drained Mac fell against the floor. Bozer would be home soon and if he didn’t find a way to get back his energy and dissolve his hunger, Bozer would be the one who got hurt because of it.

 

Mac’s vision blurred. He couldn’t lose control now. He needed to lock himself up so that if Bozer did come home he wouldn’t hurt his best friend and roommate. Mac blinked trying to clear his vision, pushing himself up with the counter only to collapse again. Now he lay flat on the floor. 

 

He could hear everything. The slam of the car door. The footsteps approaching. The heartbeat. The door open. The pulse inside his body. The footsteps got closer and closer. Mac tried to blink the film away, but he was going to black out soon. “Geez, Hoss.” It wasn’t Bozer it was Jack, and he was standing over him. 

 

“Go...Jack. I-I can’t,” Mac studdered trying to get full thoughts out.

 

“I know, bud. I know.” Instead of walking away like Mac had wanted him to, Jack picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Mac felt his body heat and groaned. He was going to lose it.

 

“Jack, I can’t stop. Chains...in the-” Jack had carried him to his bedroom and threw him down on it where he now lay limply.

 

“No Hoss,” Jack shut the door and locked it. “We both know that if it gets too bad you can break through those weak things.” Mac and Jack had gotten the thickest and most industrial based chains to attempt to keep him until they could get him what he needed. “We don’t have time when I saw you slam into your car and the whole dropping you keys thing, I knew you had been holding off for too long.” Funny thing was, that Mac didn’t actually remember doing all that. 

 

Next thing he knew was the smell of blood, Jack’s blood to be exact. That was enough for his fangs to rip out from their hiding holes and make an appearance. He was twenty-six when he was turned by Murdoc and had only ever had fresh human blood a handful of times, each getting sweeter. Each time only drawing his lust stronger. He really needed it, but he didn’t want to hurt Jack. He let out a groan of pain as he fought against the urges he had to rip into Jack's throat.

 

Jack knew he was fighting against it. Mac’s hands had handfuls of the sheets, he’d turned his head away, and his back arched in pain. “C’ mon Mac. It’s okay bud.” Jack was expecting him to say ‘No, I can’t.’ But instead, he yelled out for him to stop and to leave. “I am not leaving you, Mac.” Mac turned his head to face Jack, catching his eye, before mumbling something under his breath. “What was that?”   
  
“And I am scared of that.”   
  
“Of me sticking with you?” A slight nod from the boy on the bed sent pain through Jack’s chest. “You go kaboom, I go kaboom. Remember?”   
  
“This isn’t the same.”   
  
“Yes, it is.” Jack sat down next to him, knowing the longer they wait the more pain Mac would be in and the less likely he’d take it easy on Jack. “This might not be something that you asked for, but it’s something you have to live with now. We’re brothers man, I’ll always be here for you.”   
  
His baby blue eyes shone like crystals as tears formed at the bases. “Jack, it hurts…”

 

“It’s okay Mac.” Jack ran a hand through his blonde hair and wiped away a tear with his thumb. “I know bud.”

 

When Jack had sat down next to him, Jack’s heartbeat was like a drum in his ear, unwavering and sturdy. It drove him nuts the longer he sat there. The smell of blood still filled the air, he wondered where Jack had cut himself this time. It was intoxicated, the smell alone, but Mac had to focus. He tried so hard to focus on Jack’s words rather than the blood that coursed through his veins. But all that went out the moment Jack ran his calloused hand through his hair.

 

Mac’s eyes shot crimson red overtaking the sweet blue from moments ago and Jack knew that no matter what now, Mac was going to feed. He steadied himself for the moment when Mac’s fangs would pierce his skin and when they did it didn't feel like much at all. Now Jack had a new mission, keep control. Mac might not want to hurt Jack, but he might very well do so if not kept in check. That meant that Jack had to keep Mac from turning him on his back, grabbing his head, throat, or arms, and still manage to have enough strength left to pull Mac off of him before he lost consciousness. 

 

Mac fought for dominance before Jack pinned his hands back behind his back. It wasn’t very pleasant for either of them but it had to be done. Jack pulled out the handcuffs he hadn’t used on the Mafia boss but decided to keep just for this moment, and retrained Mac. He knew the kid could snap them like twine if he wanted to but he hoped Mac would have more self-control than that. Jack held the blonde’s head to his throat with his shaky hands. Making sure that whenever Jack or Mac was done with the experience they could get away easier.

 

Mac bit down harder, but instead of pain, Jack felt a wave of ecstasy wash over him his senses were heightened and he could feel every time Mac swallowed, every time he gasped for breath or took a momentary break from feeding to enjoy the sweetness that filled his mouth. Jack felt hot, very hot. Like his veins were boiling. This was sort of new but not completely. Jack had always felt warm when Mac would be done feeding, but this was different, it felt good. 

 

Mac’s head fell away from Jack and against the bed. His eyes still red, his lips covered in blood, a drop making its way down his chin. Jack wiped it away by instinct, smearing pink across his chin. Mac began to mutter, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” As more tears formed in his eyes.

 

“Hey, I chose this. Don’t be sorry.” Jack felt off, he felt too good after that, but still as if something more was missing. Mac’s eyes were still shining red which told Jack everything he needed to know. “Hey, if you need more-”   
  


“I can’t, I-I-” Jack shook his head slowly.   
  


“No, no. Shh. Don’t do that kid. I know it feels wrong but-”   
  


“No, Jack. It feels so right.” He whispered eyes locked to Jack’s. “And that’s what feels wrong.”   
  
“I know that too.” Jack grabbed the keys from his back pocket and unlocked Mac from the handcuffs. He watched his partner fight not to hold Jack still. “It’s fine, take more if you need it.” Jack offered the other side of his neck to the blonde. Mac fought it at first but ended his fight by giving in. Piercing the skin once again, Mac made a moaning sound.

 

Jack held his breath for a second to take in the sweet sound. He needed something more than this and Mac felt the same way. “Jack,” He gasped making Jack hosld his breath again. “Something...I-I don’t know…”   
  
“I know,” Jack stared at Mac with something new. A hunger of his own. “I-” Before Jack could say anything more Mac grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. After being turned Mac had become more and more impulsive but tended to keep it to himself. Jack wondered if this was one of those moments where he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer, but he couldn’t find himself to care.

 

Jack kissed him back, fighting the urge to cup Mac’s face and run his hands through his hair. Mac groaned as he pulled away. “Jack, I really want to, but I don’t think-”   
  
Jack kissed him again, hoping that it would be a sign that he wanted it too. Jack was good at showing people he cared, but as far as telling people? He has lived by “Actions speak louder than words.” Mac did understand this though. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s lower back pulling him closer so he could feel Jack’s heartbeat directly through his chest. 

 

As if the words were unspoken they both removed their shirts in unison. Jack ran his hands over Mac’s sides, feeling him twitch underneath his touch due to being ticklish, Jack was expecting Mac to laugh or do something of that nature but instead, he gasped in short breaths. It drove Jack crazy, every sound his partner made only made him want him more. “Jack is this really you or… Is it because of me?” Mac whispered shakingly as if unsure Jack cared about him at all.   
  
“Mac, this is me. All me. Nothing you have done besides being yourself has led us here.” Jacks reassurance was enough for Mac to make the final decision. He wanted Jack so bad. Mac’s usually steady hands fumbled at Jack’s belt. “Here,” Jack said before undoing his belt in one foul motion and tossed it to the side of them. He shook his pants down and began undoing Mac’s as well until he unzipped his pants. “You sure about this Mac?”   
  
“Yes,” Mac kissed Jack again and then laid back down to let Jack remove both his pants and underwear.

 

“Mac is this your first time with-”   
  
“No. Not usually my preference but I have.” Jack was shocked, but not completely. The kid had some good looks and Jack would be more surprised if he hadn’t.

 

“Good, so you know how this goes?” Mac smirked up as reached up to touch his face. “God, you beautiful.”

 

Mac leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “I call bottom.” This made Jack both flush and feel more attracted to him.

 

“You thought you had a choice?” Jack noticed that Mac’s eyes went wide and his face pink in built up frustration. “You like that?”   
  
“Yes.” Jack took the belt that he had tossed to the side and tied Mac’s hands to the headboard which earned Jack some of the most sexual sounds yet in turn also making Mac hard. “Wait, Bozer is-”   
  
“At Leanna’s for the next few nights, per my request. Not coming home at all. No rescue is coming for you.”   
  
“Oh god.” Mac groaned, biting his lip. “Stop being a tease.”

 

“I’ll do what I want when I want it.” Jack laughed before putting his head between Mac’s legs and beginning to suck. 

 

Mac hadn’t prepared for that he gasped as Jack pushed his legs further apart to get Mac deeper into his mouth. “Ja-ack...ungh.” Jack worked at it until Mac began to gasp irregularly. “Jack, if you keep this up, I’m going to-”   
  
“That’s the point.” Jack thought he’d try something else. He crawled up to Mac and began to kiss him before inserting a finger. He watched Mac’s eyes return to their widened state as he searched for his sweet spot while still building pace. The hole clenching around his finger. “Where do you keep your lube?”    
  
“Top drawer...ba-back right.” Mac glanced over at the nightstand, but quickly back at Jack as he stuck a second finger in, slowly. “Tease,” Mac whispered. Jack smiled and quickly inserted a third, which earned him a gasp and a muffled whine. Keeping pace until Mac loosened up. Jack reached over in the drawer and found the small bottle, taking notice of the blue raspberry flavoring.    
  
“This will definitely come in handy. Wish I knew a bit sooner but it still works.” Jack lubed both himself and Mac up. “Tell me when Mac.” As he lined himself up to enter. Although he played this dominating role, he still wanted Mac to be ready.

 

“When,” Mac said. Jack inserted himself which made Mac’s back arch as an effect of Jack’s size. Jack wiggled a little but made no large movements, again waiting for him to be ready. “Alright, you can move.”

 

Jack wasted no time getting to work, starting where his fingers left off. Jack made sure to find Mac’s prostate and wring out the sounds he so desperately wanted from the kid. “Nmg- ah.” His eyes closed, Mac had his mouth open letting every small sound out. “Jack…”   
  
“Mac… mhmm.” Both of the men made each movement accompany a new sound louder and louder as they reached a climax. Faster and faster until Jack couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m going to-”

 

“Me too.” Mac gasped as Jack let his seed spill into him and he felt himself follow soon after but this wasn’t the end of it. Jack kept going over stimulating both of them until they came a second time. Jack fell to Mac’s side propping himself up with one arm and using the other hand to untie the belt.

 

“Jack, I know-”   
  
“Shh, kid. I’m old I need sleep.”   
  
“I’m just as old Jack.”   
  
“Sure don’t feel like it.” Mac laughed before letting himself curl into Jack’s chest to be comforted. He never wanted this moment to end.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Murdoc smiled at his screen as the couple came for the second time, those cameras had come in handy. Although he had wanted to be the one that MacGyver lusted for, he was glad he could enjoy such a private and untold moment between the two. This gave him so many more ideas on how to torture the two. He thought he would keep this precious moment for a while, maybe show Matilda in a few years, but for now, he’d enjoy it a few more times.

 

At least he knew Mac was a bottom who liked to be tied up. That would come in handy when he paid Angus a visit the next time Jack left him alone for a few hours.


End file.
